True Feelings A Tiva Fanfiction
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Ziva gets annoyed at Tony for mentioning about Ari killing Kate and Ziva's assignment to kill Ari. They bump into eachother and Tony apologises and they go to Abby's lab. While on the way up in the elevator though, it stops and they are stuck in there for 24 hours. Tony releses his true feelings about Kates loss and his true feelings for Ziva
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings (A Tiva fan fiction)

Chapter 1

1 o'clock in the morning, Gibbs' team are still in the squad room trying to solve the murder of 30 year old Colonel Harvey Stone who was shot by a sniper on a rooftop. The team were working their hardest, except for tony, who seemed to be in a daze about the whole case.

"What cha' got?" asked Gibbs, in his stone cold voice.

"Colonel Harvey Stone, Male, Caucasian, sniper shot him on a rooftop at 14:50 today," announced McGee.

"Divorced, 3 kids all living with the wife, Alexandra Cane. They live in Quantico," added Ziva.

"DiNozzo?" questioned Gibbs and Ziva and McGee looked round.

Tony looked stunned then head slapped himself and said, "Colonel Stone had been shot on the same rooftop that Kate was shot on in 2005..." Tony paused then continued, "...by Ziva's half brother Ari. Thank god Ziva killed him, even though she was assigned to."

"Are you trying to say something Tony?" Ziva questioned. There was a long, awkward pause. "Oh just remember it!" Ziva said and stormed off.

"Ziva, wait," Tony called after her. She turned round to face him, "It's forget it, not remember it."

Ziva looked at him, angrily and stormed off to see Ducky, who could never judge her no matter what she could do.

"Must be that time of the month," Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs left the squad room to get coffee, as usual, so Tony and McGee were left.

"Tony," said McGee, "I really like Ziva-"

"Whoa! Slow down McHearthrob! I mean I like her but not like-like!" Tony said, bewildered.

"No, you didn't let me finish! I was going to say I like her, as a friend, but I miss Kate."

Who could forget Kate? Special Agent Caitlin Todd, used to protect the president before working for NCIS. Gibbs offered her a job after she resigned from her position in the Secret Service. Ziva's half brother, Ari Haswari, shot her from a snipers nest on a roof top. The whole team had flash backs of Kate at the time, and Tony and McGee had rather obscure ones. When Ziva and Tony first met, she accused him of having phone sex, when really, he was remembering Kate. Ziva then shot Ari in Gibbs' basement to earn Gibbs' trust.

There was a long pause till eventually Tony sympathetically said, "Me too, Probie, me too,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ziva arrived in autopsy, she barged through the door in a fiery rage. You could see the fury in her eyes. Why would Tony say something like that? It's unnatural for him to come out with something like that, just out of the blue.

"Ziva, what is wrong, you seem, stressed," Ducky said kindly.

"I just wanted to talk; you're the only one who will understand." Ziva replied.

"Of course I'm able to talk! Mr Palmer would you give us some time alone please."

Jimmy, sitting in the corner, minding his own business, left the room, awkwardly. He crashed into a few things as he went out the room. He looked at Ducky as if to say 'sorry'. Ducky nodded as he went out the room, and then subtly shook his head to Ziva. She giggled, and then went back to her depression.

"Ok, what's on your mind," Ducky began.

"I do not think Tony thinks I am loyal to this agency."

"Why ever would you think that?"

"Well," Ziva began, "Tony had mentioned that Colonel Stone was shot on the same roof top as Special Agent Todd was shot on."

"Good gracious Ziva that was 2005!"

"I know, but he has been in a daze about the case and I think he misses Kate. I also think that he doesn't think that I belong at NCIS." Her head was tilted as she said this. You could tell by the tone of her voice that Ziva was upset, which is unusual for a former Mossad officer. When she raised her head to meet Ducky's gaze, she looked into his kind blue eyes and said, "Ducky, I do not belong here."

As soon as Ziva made that last remark Ducky snapped back and said, "Ziva! You DO belong here! What are you thinking? I doubt Tony realised he had offended you in anyway."

"Yes, you are right. Thank you, Ducky." Ziva finally said after she thought about it.

Ziva was walking out of autopsy when Ducky called.

"Oh Ziva I almost forgot! Could you deliver these to Abby please?" Ducky asked.

"Of course I will Ducky," Ziva replied.

Ziva exited autopsy and pushed the button for the elevator. She wondered what Kate was like as a person, as she never met her before. As the elevator opened she went to step in when Tony was stepping out and they collided. Ziva looked up and said, "Oh it's you Tony."

"Yeah, I've been looking all over for you!" Tony replied, "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't think it would affect you."

"No, it is I who am sorry, I over reacted. Where are you going?"

"Wherever you are going I guess." There was a smile on his face as he said this.

"I'm going to Abby's lab. I was going to take the elevator."

"Ok, let's do that,"

They both walked into the elevator and Tony pressed the button. The doors closed and they were about half way up when they heard a shudder. The elevator stopped

Tony and Ziva gave each other a worrying look then said in chorus, "We are trapped."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony was panicking; he had never been in this situation before. Ziva on the other hand was trying to calm him down. She pressed the emergency button, thankfully someone answered.

"Hello, what is your problem?" the operator asked

"Hello, we are stuck in the elevator. It stopped while we were in it." Ziva replied into the speaker.

"Ok, what are your names? I assume that you are NCIS agents."

"Yes, it is Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"Ok Agent David, we will get you out within 24 hours, have you got water?"

"I have a bottle, I don't know about Agent DiNozzo."

"I have food," Tony exclaimed

"Ok you should be fine for 24 hours; we will get you out ASAP."

The tone went dead after that was said

"It was supposed to be our day off today. For Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky, it will be," Tony said.

"They have probably all gone home," Ziva thought aloud.

They both sat their when Tony finally looked at his watch and said, "Its 2:00 am, we better get some shut eye."

Ziva went to sleep; Tony lay with his eyes open thinking about the day to come.

_She looks so beautiful, but how do I tell her? _Tony thought. But he wasn't thinking of Ziva. He took out his wallet and looked at a picture of him and Kate. _I miss her. Have a nice sleep, Kate._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did you betray me Tony? Am I no longer your partner? Why are you doing what we used to do with that Ziva chick? Fighting crime, catching the bad guys! When Ziva came, you forgot. NO ONE REMEMBERS ME! Caitlin Todd! I protected the president, can your ex Mossad girl say that?! You got over me as soon as Ziva was part of the team! Does Gibbs, McGee, Abby or Ducky me? Bet not! Do YOU miss me Tony, well DO YOU?!"

Tony woke up in a cold sweat, he DID miss Kate, but he liked Ziva as well. He liked them equally, as partners; And as friends.

It was 4:00 am and Tony had only been asleep for an hour as he stayed up thinking of Kate for a while. That was all he could do, that rooftop haunted him. Ziva was still asleep and didn't awake till 7:00 am.

"Did you have a good sleep Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Um, yea sure, did you?" Tony replied, still in a daze.

"Yes, actually I did. One of the comfier places I have been stuck in."

"Ziva," Tony said.

"Yes, Di-No-Zzo," Ziva said sounding out every syllable sharply.

"I know I upset you earlier by bringing this up, but I really miss Kate. She was, well, special."

"I feel for you Tony but you need to move on!"

"I know but she was different, not a tiger, like you, more like a panther."

Ziva was silent. She felt betrayed by Tony, as if he liked Kate better.

"Tony, that was years ago," Ziva finally said in a quiet but deadly voice.

"Time doesn't heal all wounds, Ziva." There was a long silence then Tony continued, "Of course, you wouldn't know that, you don't cry about deaths of family or friends!"

"Neither do you!"

"You are a woman!"

"So that makes me soft?!"

There was another long pause. Both of them just wanted to run away, but they couldn't, they were trapped. Eventually Ziva broke the silence.

"Just forget it!"

Tony sat down and looked at some photos. Not of Kate, but of Ziva. They were really beautiful.

"She's so pretty," thought Tony and accidently said aloud.

"Who is? Kate?" Ziva snapped back.

"No, I was talking about you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ziva was amazed. She was convinced that he was talking about Kate, whom she had never met. She sat down next to Tony and looked through pictures on their cell phones. She came across one of her and Michael, an ex boyfriend of Ziva's that Tony shot in her apartment.

"You know," Ziva said, "I really miss Michael."

"Ok, Ziva look I'm sorry for shooting your boyfriend," Tony said.

"Tony what I mean is, I miss him, but I have moved on, you need to move on with Kate. Wait, did you two date?!" Ziva Wondered.

"No, I would never date Kate!" Tony protested.

Tony came across a picture of Kate. _She was truly beautiful_, he thought. Her long, brown hair was flowing in the wind. Her lips were as soft as butter. Her eyes glistening like crystals. It was really girly and pretty. Ziva looked at Kate and said, "She is really pretty."

"Yeah," Tony said, "That was the day I caught the plague."

That was an intense moment, in that hospital. Tony got the plague because of some powder that was sent to NCIS in an envelope sealed with a kiss. He and Kate had been put into quarantine in the hospital.

"Before my time," Ziva said.

"Yeah, it was before your time."

"You know, you guys hated me when I first came here, why?"

"Well, Kate just died and you just came. We didn't get a say. It was like having someone new in our lives. We were missing Kate. I could have protected her."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have!"

"Tony, it was her time to die. Everyone has a time to die. Jenny, Mike, Ari. They all died at their time, and so did Kate."

"Kate didn't have a husband, or kids. She was alone when she died."

"She wasn't alone, she had you."

"But she never married; she would have longed to have children."

"Tony it's over."

"I would have married her," thought Tony aloud. Another thought he didn't wish to share but spat out all the same.

"You said you wouldn't date her." Ziva pointed out

"I know."

"Would you actually marry her, truthfully?"

Tony paused. He wasn't sure of the answer. Didn't want to hurt Ziva, didn't want to lie to her either. This was a decision he would have to make.

"Tony?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tony, answer my question," Ziva said in a scarily quiet voice.

"Yes," Tony eventually said.

"I know that she is pretty, but did your personality's clap?" Ziva asked

"Ziva, its click not clap," Tony pointed out.

"Oh, potato tomato!"

"No, again, its potato potato, or tomato tomato," Tony said putting the accents on.

"Oh whatever!" Ziva said, clearly getting annoyed.

About 30 minutes later Tony was dancing round the elevator. We all know Tony is different but this is a new low even for him.

"Tony," Ziva eventually said, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I need a pee, Ziva, what does it look like, River Dance?!" Tony replied.

"Actually, it did. And quite a good River Dance too."

"Oh I need the toilet!" Tony was saying now.

"Can't you hold it?"

"No, you don't understand, woman can hold their pee longer."

Ziva rolled her eyes in disgust. However, she had never seen Tony like this. Thankfully the water was finished, so she gave Tony the bottle and, well you know what happens next.

"Thanks Ziva, life saving!" Tony said gratefully.

Ziva nodded as a sign of affection, but the smell of Tony's..._.deposits, _were making her hold her nose in disgust for about 5 minutes. At least they got used to the smell.

"Tony, in my rage I didn't get a chance to ask this but, how did you know that I killed Ari?" Of course! Only Gibbs and Ziva knew the truth about Ari Haswari's death, the fact that Ziva shot her own brother in the head in Gibbs' basement. How did Tony know?

"Well, when we were in the squad room at about 12 in the morning, the case about Harvey Stone was, well, getting me up tight. I knew Ari was your half brother so I looked through your desk to see if I could find"

"Whoa! You looked through my desk?!"Ziva cut him off

"It was only to find out about family, your family! I found a diary, picked the lock, and found that it was yours. I'm sorry Ziva, but I had to look through it. I was at about the 10th page when I found this wrote."

Tony took something out of his jacket pocket. It was Ziva's diary. It was brown leather with her name engraved in the side. Her mother got her it when she was a little girl. She never used it, never saw the need for it. That was until a month before she killed Ari.

"Tony, that is personal," Ziva said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ziva; this is how I found out." He turned to about page 10. "I will never forgive myself. Today was the day my father ordered me to shoot my own brother. Father if you ever read this, I will never forgive you. I loved him, and you made me kill him. I am sorry for what I have done."

Ziva was almost in tears by what Tony read out, but managed to compose herself.

"Back to the original question," Ziva said steaming up with tears, "You and Kate? Did your personalities click?"

After a long pause Tony said, "Yes."

"Well then, who did you like better?"

Silence

"I now know the answer." Ziva said and turned around.

Just at that moment, Tony grabbed Ziva's beautiful face. They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ziva broke off first. She was amazed; at the fact Tony kissed her, but the fact that she enjoyed it! She looked up at Tony and smiled.

"Now, do you know the answer to the question? Who do I like better?" Tony finally said.

"Yes, yes I do Tony. I feel like I can tell you anything now."

"Ziva, I love you, more than Michel or Ray ever did. I love you, Ziva David, and I am sorry I upset you earlier."

"Look, I know the answer, that's all I wanted. I love you too, DiNozzo."

Suddenly the lights switched on. The elevator was working again. They got out, it took 14 hours but it could have been longer. Everyone clapped when they exited the elevator. They went straight to Gibbs. Of course, they had broken rule number 12, never date a co-worker. They thought that it was better to tell him then live a lie as they couldn't hide it forever.

"Gibbs, we have something to tell you," Ziva started.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied

"Well," Tony said, "Ziva and I are, well, dating..."

Tony flinched, expecting a head slap, but nothing happened

"Boss?" Tony said

"Yeah DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"I was expecting a head slap."

"Look, I'm happy for you, and I hope it works out. Rule number 12 is a guideline, so that there are no shootings," He looked at Ziva as he said that, then continued, "Hope I works out."

Tony and Ziva kissed again, in front of everyone to make it official. There was a massive cheer, then McGee grabbed Abby.

"Why not give love a second chance?" McGee said, and then kissed her on the lips, as Tony and Ziva were doing.

_The next year_

Wedding bells rang loud around the church 6 months previous to this date when McGee and Abby got married. Instead this wedding was in a hotel, rather fancy. Since Ziva wasn't Christian or Catholic, Tony didn't think it was right to have a church wedding. Still, it was traditional, with Jewish beliefs as well as Christian.

As Ziva walked up the aisle, with Abby as her bridesmaid, in a beautiful white wedding dress, with Abby in a long, pink, floaty dress, confetti was thrown. Ziva met Tony on the podium, as they said their vows. McGee was Tony's best man, and Ducky, Vance, Jimmy and many others were in the audience. Gibbs though was nowhere to be seen. _Where could he be? _Tony wondered as the bouquet of flowers that Ziva was holding was thrown up in the air.

The evening was filled with dinner, dancing and even live music! Tony and Ziva had a blast. At the end of the wedding, as everyone was leaving, Gibbs came through the door with a present for the married couple. It was a lucky horse shoe.

"Many years of happiness," Gibbs said once again. Tony and Ziva smiled.

"Yes Tony, many years of happiness," Kate said from the heavens above the moonlit sky. Tony smiled, and felt Kate smile back. Of course, Ziva was his true love, and always would be till the end of time.


End file.
